


Insolito ‘salvataggio’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mio nemico [4]
Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Successivo a Fantaghirò 5. Un diverso ‘finale’.Partecipa a Wordwar di Il giardino di Efp.Ho accetto la sfida lanciata da S. L. C..Che era: ti sfido a scrivere Una Drabble / Os su Fantaghirò che sia una What if e nella quale ci sia Tarabas...
Relationships: Fantaghirò/Tarabas
Series: Mio nemico [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035690
Kudos: 2





	Insolito ‘salvataggio’

Insolito ‘salvataggio’

Fantaghirò si deterse la fronte sudata.

“Avrei dovuto immaginare che Aries se ne sarebbe andato. Sciocco avventuriero” si lamentò.

< Chissà che staranno facendo i ‘bambini’ > pensò.

“So che non ti ricordi di me. Io vengo da un altro mondo”. Risuonò un’intensa voce maschile.

Fantaghirò si voltò, trovandosi davanti un uomo, dai lunghi capelli neri e gli occhi come quelli di un falco.

“Chi sei?” domandò.

“Io sono Tarabas e, prima di conoscere te, ero colmo di _livore_. Non conoscevo l’amore” rispose lui.

Fantaghirò arrossì, guardandolo.

< Hanno rapito una principessa e l’hanno resa una sguattera. Questa volta sarà lo stregone, non il principe, a salvarla > pensò Tarabas.

[110].


End file.
